cuphead_custom_bossesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ven Fang
Ven Fang is a venus flytrap. He appears in Inkwell Isle 4 in Fir Frenzy, where you battle him on the forest floor of a rainforest. Appearance Ven appears to be a green flytrap wearing a dark gray tuxedo with a red bow tie attached to it. He also wears a large black top hat with a red band on it. He has no true feet but he is planted inside of a brown clay flowerpot with a hole on either side. Coming from inside the holes in the flowerpot are his roots. Personality He seems to be quite arrogant and snobbish, as he says "Of course you couldn't stop me, nobody could." in his final phase death screen. Also, he seems to be very disrespectful towards the players as he says "I'm not rooting for you." in his first phase death screen. Phase 1 Ven starts of the battle by crawling out of a hollowed log on the right side of the stage, forming one of his leaves into gloved hands, waving at the player(s). Without hesitation, he'll start spitting bubbles with ivy leaves inside. If you let them pop anywhere near you, you'll be inflicted with poison. Some are pink and parryable. Whilst doing this, pods emerge from the ground, giving birth to nettle leaves. The leaves will grow legs and start running to the left side of the stage. If these leaves run into you, you'll be paralysed for 1 second. Once enough damage is dealt, he'll burrow into the ground to start Phase 2. Phase 2 Phase 2 is divided into two sub-phases. The first sub-phase begins as spiked roots start popping out of the ground and falling back in. Being on the ground won't be safe for this phase, but thankfully, some of the roots have wooden platforms on them; but beware, once the supporting root falls, the platform will fall too. Once you've survived for a minute, Ven's head will pop out from the right of the stage and will start spitting out rows of mosquitoes. The rows will be very jagged so some mosquitoes might travel more upwards and some might travel more downwards. After enough damage is dealt, he'll roar in anger and gradually start growing bigger, marking his final phase. Final Phase In this phase, he'll start rampaging to the left side of the stage. This is avoidable if you have smoke dash, but it'll be hard to do. There are two small pits in the ground (one on the left, on on the right) where you can hide in and shoot from, though, if he's rampaging from the right, the right pit will disappear and if from the left, the left pit will disappear. Once he reaches stage left, he'll take a break and then rampage back to stage right and will continue to rampage to the opposite side of the stage until defeated. Once he is defeated, he'll stick his tongue out and frown, whilst sitting down on the hollow log. Category:II4 Category:Lonrad Category:Male Category:Boss Category:Plants